House of Anubis: One Last Chance
by StutterRutter
Summary: Almost everyone is back at Anubis house, including Nina and Mick, but with the newbies this term the stakes are raised higher then ever. Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

•Chapter 1•

~Rutter Estate~

-Fabians POV-

"Fabian! Fabian!" My little cousin Kate yells, running into my room

"What, Kate?" I asked a little annoyed. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, she can just be a little over dramatic sometimes

"I got it!" She practically screams

"That's wonderful, Kate! I'm very proud." I say, she worked very hard to get into the school, even if I didn't want her to go. She spent hours fighting and begging my parents. Writing papers and doing essays before they let her go. Even though she deserved it 100 percent, I still think it was dumb of them, at least she wasn't staying at Anubis...

"And I'm staying at Anubis... Victors back."

I felt the color drain from my face, well shit. Spoke to soon, she is staying at Anubis. "I don't want you going then!" I say loudly, not quite yelling

"You have no say in it!" She yells "I'm sick of home schooling."

"And your sick of me?" I ask a little hurt, I'd only been home from my last year in school for a month

"No! Of course not! But, You do realize I don't have to be alone, right?" She asks

"Of course you won't be alone. You'll be surrounded by other people-" Just then I realize what she was implying "no, no, no, no. Ah, no way in bloody hell am I going back to that place ever again."

"You have to." She crosses her arms

"Um Kate, just because I spoil you, doesn't mean you can drag me back."

"No. To get that scholarship you NEED for your fancy college, you HAVE go for another term..."

"If your joking me..." I point my finger at her

"No, I swear, I'm not." She says sincerely

"Kate, that house is dangerous for me." I look her in the eye

"Is it the,house, Fabian, or the girls. That American won't hurt you, I promise." Kate says quietly

I guess she was right, I was terrified more about if Nina came back "Your not gonna give up, are you? It's in your blood."

"Please, please, please, Fabes! For your cousin?" She persists

"Fine, I'll get my application in-" I start

"THANK YOU!" She screams, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek before bounding out of my room

"I hope it's worth it..." I put my hand on my head and fall back onto my bed "what did you just get yourself into?

A/N What do y'all think about Kate? Tell me! -Izzy a.k.a StutterRutter


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter 2

*Two months later*

~Taxi~

-Kates POV-

"Is this your first year?" The taxi driver asks us, I still cannot believe I'm here

"It will be my FINAL term, for college, but, it's Kate's here first" Fabian explains, and I try to smile, I'm a good actor.

Really, I feel a pang of hurt, he HAS to tell EVERYONE that it's JUST FOR college. Why can't he just be happy? I mean, c'mon, does he HAVE to be such a jerk. This place has changed him, for the worst. That God Damn American, Mina Marshin or whatever. To be honest, I guess I envied her a bit, I mean, he is MY cousin, my family, it should've been me changing him. I should've not let him go, been the most stubborn 6 year old.

"Are you nervous?" The taxi driver questions me

"Well, If you feel sick but, feel like laughing, is nervous, then yeah." I lied. I didn't feel like laughing, I just had this god-awful feeling in my stomach, this is not nervous, this is a bloody hell, god dammit, anxiety attack.

"That's the dictionary definition of nervous..." Fabian mumbles

I roll my eyes as the Taxi Driver announces,"Were here!"

"Woah!" I exclaim, hiding the annoyance in me "this is so cool and ancient, it must have a ton of tales." I lie, I have a feeling nothing exciting is going to happen here.

"You could say that..." Fabian huffs sarcastically "Home, sweet, home..."

Fabian can be so annoying, at least HE hasn't been stuck in an empty house for the past 8 years of his life.

A/N what do you guys think about Kate's and Fabians relationship? Why do you think she's living with his parents? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

•Chapter 3•

~School Grounds~

-Kates POV-

"How many cases do you need?" Fabian asks me panting as we are the grass of front of the school

"3 for clothes, 2 for shoes, the 6th one is for accessories and the last one is for my room and then my back." I answer shortly

"I hope you mean all your pillows, blankets and stuff..."

"No silly, that's what my trunks are for." I tell him

"I'll go get a rack for your 7 and my 2 cases and get them to the house, go get signed in and take the tour, mine doesn't start for a half an hour." He informs me

"Fabes, I know, don't worry, I'll be ok " I say using his nick-name I gave him as a baby to ease him a bit as he hugs me shortly, takes the rack and heads for the house

I turn around and look at the huge school "C'mon Kate, you've waited your whole life for this moment. You can't get scared and back out now..."

Sorry for the short chapter guys! Do you guys think Kate will be involved with the mystery? Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

•Chapter 4•

~Anubis House~

-Fabians POV-

"Hello?" I ask the silently house "huh. This house is empty" I say as I set down my cases when I see something poking out of Kate's backpack "its a letter for me..." I realize as I take it out "and it's from Nina. Kate! You little snitch."

I walk into the living room to see that's nothing's changed, at least. "Of course, it's open, and it's from last month." I stare at it in disbelief, "oh well" I sigh "here goes nothing"

Dear Fabian,

This is my final letter to you, for you have not contacted me. I'm sure you've moved on and want me to leave you alone. I just wanted you to know how much I've missed you and that i think about you everyday. I know my leave from the school was sudden and I explained it over a video that is in the envelope, if you are interested and find it in your favor. I am really, truly, sorry. I know I broke your heart, it broke mine too. I did it to myself. You didn't deserve it, you were always the strong one in our relationship, I was always a mess. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.

With all my love,

Nina

I then start to tear up as I put the disc into my laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

•Chapter 5•

~Anubis house~

-Fabians POV-

I slowly put the disc into my laptop and see Nina appear on the screen

"I'm truly sorry, Fabes," she starts out "Gran was ill then I found I couldn't be around the Osirian, that's when I left. It was selfish. I knew the letters were stupid, and you deserved more. But, I didn't want to look so Fragile. I couldn't bring myself to hear your voice or see your face on Skype. But, now, I'm here, on a rolling camera. Your the first and only person I've ever truly loved, Fabian. I shouldn't have been the Chosen One, I was just a big mistake. I was thought to have immense power and a great destiny, I was just favored by everyone. I'm a stupid girl, Fabian, and now I'm just facing he facts. And so do you, for me, move on, please. Ambers perfect, Joys got history with you, Maras smart, Patricia... Patricia would be a least better for you then I ever was. I will tell Eddie to send you the locket before you go off to college, I want you to have it, in the case that I never see you again. Goodbye, Fabian, I will always love you." She blows me a kiss through the screen and smiles slightly through the tears "sibuna" she whispers, putting her hand over her eye before the screen turns black

"Oh, Nina..." I whisper, hands in my heads, if only I would have known, I'm such an idiot,

I fumble for my phone when I hear footsteps behind me "Kate, not right now, oh, and your grounded." I say not even looking at her

"Fabian..." Said a voice, defiantly not Kate's, it's-its.. American.


	6. Chapter 6

•Chapter 6•

~Anubis House~

-Nina's POV-

I walk in and see Fabian there, fumbling for his phone

"Fabian..." I said in a soft whisper

I saw him slowly turn around and stare at me "Nina." He says "wait, Nina?!" He asks shocked "your here... Your really here.."

I simple "Yeah..." Was I could manage before a tear falls down my cheek "I'm sorry, Fabes..."

"No. It's not your fault..." He says and hugs me "I only get one of the letters. The rest were hidden from me"

"By who?" I asks confused no one here would do anything like that

"My little cousin, Kate, she's very... Protective over me, since her parents died." He says simply

"Why didn't you tell anyone about her?" I ask, he was turning into Jerome, not telling anyone about a cousin, who apparently is like a sister since, their apparent living condition. There must be another side to the story. Fabian would never do that voluntarily

"My parents, their super obsessed with keeping her safe, they told me not to tell anyone..." He said slowly, like he was about to day more, then stopped himself

"Anything else happened in this place?" I question, I knew there would be

"You might want to sit down and get comfortable," he jokes then continued "let's see, Amber left..." He looked down, knowing I would be upset "Joy became a "victim of fashion", oh, and the newbies are Willow and K.T." He explains

"So, you did end up with Joy?" I ask

"Not really, Jerome did..."

"Wait, what happened to Mara?" I'm officially confused until I see Fabian bow his head "Mara..." I couldn't believe it! Yeah, I saw him with Joy, okay, I thought there was a possibility with Amber, but, Mara! It was unbelievable "Ok then, if you want Mara, keep Mara. I did tell you to..."

"It was just one kiss, it wasn't even serious!" He exclaims "Nina... I'm-I'm sorry..."

"Fabian!" A British voice yelled from the hallway, it was unfamiliar but, it was defiantly female "Why are your bags in the drive? It could rain!"

"Speaking of my cousin, there she is now..." He says, gesturing towards the foyer

A/N if you haven't noticed I changed the name, I just thought the last one wasn't really creative, anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

•Chapter 7•

~Anubis house~

-Kate POV-

I don't even bother to look up from my phone when I hear footsteps into the foyer "Fabes, of you would my case and trunks that would be amazing! Thanks" I say cheerfully

"Uh, Kate?" Fabian asks

I look up and jaw drops to the floor, she was standing the American, like she hadn't done anything, the nerve!

I closed my mouth, blinked and straighten my posture, "Your the American, Nina." I half-ask "Your famous in our house, Fabians got a big mouth, you see..."

I look over at Fabian, who's frantically doing the 'kill the conversation' cue

Nina takes my hand and shakes it "You must be Kate?" She looks at my charm bracelet on my arm "I have your bracelet!"

"Thanks... I got it as a baby, we've been adding links and charms, ever since haven't we, Fabian?" I as, tilting my head, giving him the 'what the hell is she doing here?!' look

"Alrighty then!" Fabian pipes in, rubbing his hands nervously "I'm gonna go get that stuff..." Then practically runs out of the room

I look at Nina "well, I'd better find my room, it's the purple room? I must be going-" Nina cuts me off

"That's my old room" she smiles "I'll show you!"

I try to hide my disappointment and grit my teeth "Oh, Goodie.."

A/N that's all for now! Remember, I enjoy getting reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

•Chapter 8•

~Hallway~

-Kate's POV-

"Look, Kate..." Nina starts "I realize your probably not my biggest fan-"

I huff, of course I wasn't a fan of hers, as far as I'm concerned, she's the Devil In Prada.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Nina asks cluelessly

"A problem?" I let out a little laugh "a problem? Your joking me, right?" I question

"No, I'm not." Nina shakes her head

"If the old Americans are anything like you, it's a wonder they won their independence..." I murmur

"Excuse me?" Nina says, a lit offended

"No, Nina, I don't have a problem with you, actually, I have a whole. Fucking. Declaration. Against you, got it?" I say, very clear

"Why do you hate me, Kate?" Nina looks at me

"First off, hate, isn't a strong enough word" I roll my eyes "second off, you came here, on your little, American, high horse, and took Fabian, MY cousin, my only family, and COMPLETELY brainwash him! And then, oh then, and this is the part that leaves me absolutely speechless, is that you ran and only left a little letter. You completely shattered him."

"What do you want from me?" She asks

"I want you to leave, and NEVER come back but, obviously that isn't gonna happen-" she cuts me off,

"No, it's not..."

"Oh. My. God. Do you ever shut up? Like, seriously!" I exclaim

She stares at me

"Ya know, I can stare too." I say sarcastically and she immediately looks away "oh, amd like, I was staying, I really dont give a shit about what you do, or where you do it, just stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me."

Nina opens and closes her mouth

"Yeah, I know, I'm pissed." I say shortly "now, where's my room?" I ask and she leads me to a room and opens the door...

A/N it's a new chapter! Yay! Reviews are loved but, if you'd rather not, just enjoy:)


	9. Chapter 9

•Chapter 9•

~Purple Room~

-Ninas POV-

I open the door, and Kate struts in like she owns the place, and I'll bet anything, that in 5 days, tops, she will. Trudys there, cleaning, like always

"Oh, hello, sweetie." She says not even turning around "choose whatever bed you want, you will get your own dresser, amour and desk, but you will have to share a closet and bathroom with the girls your age, of course, the older golds will get one of there own when they arrive..." She carries one

"Can I have the bigger one?" Kate asks, of course, she wants the big one

"The full size?" Trudy asks "Sure but, it's going to be your bed for a while though..."

"Great!" Kate exclaims

And Trudy finally stops adding the finishing touches and looks at us

"Hi Truds!" I say, smiling and wave

"Oh, my goodness," Trudy walks over to me and hugs me "I see you've grown a few inches? Let's let your little friend here get settled in, shall we?" I nod, even though she wasn't exactly my 'friend' per say "oh, I forgot, pardon me, what's your name, lovely?"

"Kate," Kate said "Kate Rutter..."

Trudy lights up "Oh, Fabians cousin!" Kate grins, I can tell it's fake...

"Nina?" I hear Fabian call from downstairs "You Ready?"

"Speaking of Fabian..." I say quickly "Id better go" then I bolted out of the room. I looked like I was running for my life...

A/N Ohhh, tension is running high... What do you think? Remember, reviews are my best friends, be my best friend, please!


	10. Chapter 10

•Chapter 10•

-Kate's POV-

~Anubis House~

I'm finishing up unpacking when my phone beeps and of course it's a text from Fabian, Something about Nina and a date and that they would be back in about 3 hours

"Oh, gag..." I say and head downstairs "Hey, Trudy?" I ask after I get into the living room

"Yes, lovely?" Trudy asks me

"Nina and Fabes went on a date, they should be back around 4... Is that ok?" I explain

"That should be fine, as long as their back by dinner..." Trudy says, busying herself again

That's when to people enter, I vaguely recognize them, probably from Fabians old photos, their both blonde, a boy and a girl, I think they were a big deal, called "Mickber" or something, I think that was just them as a couple, I'm not sure what their individual names are...

"No way! Nina's coming back too?" The girl asks

"Well..." I sigh, "actually, she's been back..."

"They look good together, like we do!" Mick tells me, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kate Rutter, Fabians cousin but, I've sorta-been living with his family for quite a long time..." I trail off then realize who they were "your Amber and Mick, aren't you! I've heard a ton bout you..."

"Wish we could say the same..." Mick says, confused, I bet he was, I mean, you come back from Australia and find out your best mate has family, you've never heard about.

"Wait..." Amber says "what exactly did he tell you?"

"The basics. How you two were dating, then broke up, then were dating, then broke up, that went for awhile. Then all was cool, Mick was dating someone, Amber was sorta dating then Mick moved. Then everything settled down, then Amber moved..." I explain

"Do you who that "someone" I was dating is?" Mick asks

"No, why?" I ask, suddenly interested

"Why would she need to know about Mar-" Amber questions but, get cuts off by her own tongue

"Did no one keep up with Fabian over the summer?" Clearly, Mick was irritated

"You kept in touch?" I ask

"Was I not suppose to?" Mick questions

"Not really. His parent became really strict of the summer. I guess they were always a bit strict but, they went over board this summer..." I say

"Well, how do you know all about us? I mean, we've never heard about you..." Amber says

"Another rule of the Rutters..." I sigh

"Well, it good to meet you!" Amber pipes up

"Yeah, you to. But, I would anyways. We are going to be living together..." I point out

"Good point." Mick agrees and Ambers laugh

That's when the door creaks open and a voice calls "Hello?" well, wonderful, another person, at least they weren't American.


	11. Chapter 11

•Chapter 11•

-Patricia POV-

~Anubis House~

"Hello?" I ask, I had the whole gang behind he, except for Fabian, Willow and Eddie. I didn't have Amber, Mick or Nina but, we all never they weren't coming back

Until I heard Ambers voice ask "Trixie?" From the living room

I was wrong.

Amber and Mick come out, and female spitting image of Fabian come running out

"Wait Amber!" Mini-Fabian calls out "who's Trixie?"

Next thing I knew I was engulfed in hugs from everyone, from Trudy to Mick.

"Who's the little Munchkins in the back?" Joy asks and pints at the young girl

"I'm Kate Rutter." She tells us

Well, now I know why she looks like a Rutter. She is a Rutter

"Who are you and whose Trixie? A dog?" She ask

"I'm Trixie..." I inform her

"Whoops... I'm sorry!" Kate bites her lip

"I like you already, you've got manner-" I start but, Jerome cuts me off

"Maybe she can teach you some!" Jerome jokes

"Thanks for the commentary, Hair boy. Anyways... Were cool... " I reassure her

"I'm Joy!" Joy introduces "you've already met Patricia. Other than that, we have Alfie, Jerome A.K.A Hair Boy, KT and Mara."

"So.. Joy, Trixie, Alfie, Hair Boy, KT, Mara, Trudy, Amber, Mick, Victor... And Nina and Fabian are on a date... Did I cover all the bases?" Kate question

"WAIT! FABIAN AND NINA! ON A DATE?!" Mara asks and screams confused

"MEOWW! Kitty go RAWR!" Alfie laughs

"Was I not suppose to say that?" Kate asks

"No, you were not,my friend" Jerome says

"Remember how I was shocked Fabian didn't tell you about my Ex?" Mick asks Kate

"Yeah..." Kate replys

"That's why..." Mick gestures to Mara

"Were's Willow?" Alfie asks

"Eddie?" I question

"I'm sorry..." Kate apologizes "I don't know these people."

"Alright!" Trudy enters again "Girls upstairs Boys downstairs! Things have been moved a bit because of the newbies...my our names are on the doors and everything has been moved over..."

"Trudy..." I ask "wheres Eddie?"

"I'm sure he's on his way!" Trudy reassures me

"And Willow?" Alfie questions

"I'm sorry to inform you... She's not coming back... She's in college in Scotland..." Trudy says slowly

"Your kidding me right? Tell me your kidding! Trudy!" Alfie pleads

"I'm sorry... I'm not..." Trudy apologizes

"What?" Mara asks, outraged


	12. Chapter 12

•Chapter 12•

~Anubis House~

-Jerome-

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news... But I've been baking all day..." Trudy trails off, I mean it was sad, about Willow and all, but it's Trudy. And she's been BAKING.

"Oh, your Amazing Truds!" I exclaim and rush into the kitchen

It takes a half an hour before the door opens again

"That must be Eddie!" Patricia exclaims, but we hear more than one voice

"Actually, it must be the newbies." KT figures out

"Be quieter, if you must talk, Children." Victor voice booms from the stairs "I am Victor Rodenmar your House Master."

"Let's go safe them!" Joy says, and we all nod and go into the foyer

"And I'm Trudy Ramaar, your House Mother." Trudy looks up at Victor "I think I can handle this." She dismisses him

Victor grunts but leaves back up into his office

"Okay, First is... Brianna?" Trudy says

A young girl, with light brown, almost blonde, long, hair, steps forward, she wasn't really short, but she wasn't tall, that is if my calculations are right minus the stilettos. Stilettos, sun glasses and clearly a very expensive dress, don't forget her Gucci bags. "Hello, Trudy. Can you call me Breezy?"

"Of course, Breezy. So now, Annie Stark?" Trudy looks down at his list then back up at the mass of kids

A girl, a few inches shorter than Kate, with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes pushes thru the other seven kids. I kind of had a mental sigh of relief, she wasn't I heels, thank god, I wouldn't be surrounded by more of them. She was in converse. She wasn't tomboy, but she wasn't like Breezy. She was normal. For once, we have a normal Anubis resident. It's basically a miracle, "that's me!" She said, going to stand by Breezy.

"Next, Kenzia Road?" Trudy asks again

And I swear to god, a miniature Patricia appeared from the back. The dont-care kinds attitude, the rebel clothing, black, shoulder length hair, with bright colorful streaks, dark eyes, that basically conveyed the message 'if I don't like you, stay the hell away from me'... "I showed up."

"Brock Wheatman?"

A kid, obviously a jock, tan, tall, muscular, strawberry-blonde, curled tip, Mick-length hair, raises his hand "I'm here."

"Collin Parks?"

Another boy, longer, Fabian-style, light brown, hair. I can't tell if he's a geek, but I'm pretty sure he is. "Here..." He says

"Kenrik Jones?"

Okay, now were getting somewhere. He had that shorter, darker, Eddie hair. He was obviously my new apprentice "I'm here and surviving." And he's American.

"And last, but not least, Zachary Sewww-venn-arr-a?" Trudy struggles to pronounce his last name

"Sonvanary." He pronounces it right, he was Canadian, according to his hockey jersey and accent, the Canadian jokester. I like him already. And except for the blonde color, he had the true Fabian hair cut. "Zachary Sonvanary. But I prefer Zach."

"Oh, Wonderful." Kenzia groans sarcastically "I'm stuck with Americans."

"Thrilled to be here too." Zachary tells her "and by the way, I'm Canadian."

"Does it look like I care?" Kenzia shoots back

"Settle down, settle down." Trudy remarks "Boys down stairs, girls upstairs. I'm sues your Senior House Mates can show you were the rooms are, your names are on the doors. You can go put your stuff up and then come back down and then you can all come down and enjoy some baked treats

"And trust me, you don't want to miss Trudy's baking." I tell them

~4 pm~

-Fabian-

I walk into Anubis with Nina and I'm immediately am greeted by the most unlikely person

"FABIAN!" Amber squeals and hugs me

"Amber! Your back!" I say, surprised

"Hey, what about me?" Nina asks Amber

"My Best American Friend? How could I forget? Nina!" Amber hugs Nina "okay, so were sharing with Trixie now, and since you were frolicking with Fabian, we unpacked for you." She explains quickly "and Fabian?"

"Yeah?" I ask

"Your in your old room with Mick. K bye." She drags Nina up the Stairs

I chuckle and walk down the hallway to my room.


End file.
